This disclosure relates to printers and, more particularly, to assemblies having parts movable to provide access to internal printer components for service or the like.
Conventional printers often have many components packed into a small space so as to reduce the total size and profile of the printer. For example, printers may include a print area including a print head and platen through which media is fed in order to print on the media. In some cases, such as when the media is provided in continuous form and needs to be periodically cut, there may also be a cutting assembly positioned after the print area so as to separate the portion of the media that is printed on from the rest of the continuous piece of uncut media. These components, along with other supporting structural components and transport components, are typically packed tightly together in an internal volume of the printer.
One problem with such conventional printers is that, given their compact construction and the proximity of the internal components to one another, it can be difficult to access the components for service. As one example, if the media jams in the printer, it can be difficult for the end user to fit their hands into the innards of the assembly to clear the jam. Likewise, replacement of parts, such as ink cartridges, cutting blades, and so forth, may require the user to open the printer and attempt to navigate the cramped interior of the printer device with an at least partially obstructed view.